Summer Shaw
}} Summer Shaw is the ex-girlfriend of Sam O'Brien. She and Sam split up temporarily in February 2008 when she is was offered a role in an Andrew Lloyd Webber musical, The Sound of Music, and moved to London. Sam went after her and they reconciled, but split by 2016. Biography Arrival Summer arrived as an undergraduate at Hollyoaks Community College, who had moved to Chester. Summer's mother worried about her when she moved, constantly phoning her to check if she was okay. John Paul McQueen and Katy Fox spotted her conversing with her mother on the phone and realised a pair of underwear had dropped from her suitcase as she gathered her bags and walked off to find the admissions office. John Paul shouted for her but she did not hear him. Later, while dining at Il Gnosh the two spotted her again, where John Paul timidly returned the pair of underwear to her and introduced himself. The two struck up a friendship and, whilst walking through the college, she talked a lot about her passion for the performing arts. John Paul invited her for a drink, which Katy did not join as she found Summer a bit full on. Whilst John Paul struck up a conversation with a man, Jay, Summer befriended Russ Owen while sitting at the bar. Carbon monoxide poisoning Whilst attending John Paul's housewarming party at the halls, Summer caught the eye of Kris Fisher. The carbon monoxide leak from the faulty boiler rendered her unconscious along with all the other people in the party. Summer was drowsy but recovered at the scene - she was given the all clear by doctors and was told to go home. At a swimming pool, in which Sam "O.B." Brien had taken Tom Cunningham to teach him how to swim, O.B. saw Summer and started chatting her up. He was so busy talking to her that he didn't notice Tom taking his armbands off before jumping in and having to be saved by Simon Crosby. Summer then started working at MOBS, where it was obvious that O.B. had a crush on her. Summer clashed with Max Cunningham's girlfriend Steph Dean, who she worked with and originally met after they both went for a part to star in a health and safety video. Romantic relationships After running into Nancy Hayton and Sarah Barnes, the trio decided to go for a drink. When a guy walked into the SU Bar. Sarah took an interest to him, but Summer recognised him as her boyfriend, James. Nancy and Sarah both looked horrified by what they said. James, Summer's long-term boyfriend, was in the Army and told Summer that he was on leave because he was supposed to spend five months in Afghanistan - and he would leave the next day. Summer considered asking him to stay. However, after a heart-to-heart with Sarah (who asked her what she would do if she got a part in a Broadway show), she realised that it wouldn't be fair for her to follow her dreams and have James miss out on his. Summer realised that she couldn't have it all, and decided to say goodbye to James. The pair kissed, and James left in a taxi. In November 2007, Summer received a phone call from James. She told O.B. that it was over between her and James and ran off, leaving O.B. alone in The Dog in The Pond. Summer shared a kiss with Kris after their radio show was taken over by 'pirates' (aka John Paul and Elliot Bevan), and they became a couple. However, after realising her feelings for OB, she broke up with Kris, claiming that he was too high maintenance. This resulted a nasty argument between them, with Kris calling Summer shallow, whilst Summer stated that cross-dressing didn't make him any more special. Later, Kris saw Summer having lunch with OB and was angry, but when OB defended her Kris and OB had a 'fight', Summer threw water over them. Departure from Hollyoaks In January 2008, after Steph suggested that they should form a band, Summer decided she'd had enough of life in Hollyoaks, and wanted to try her luck at living in London. She wanted to be able to chase her dreams and not wait for the opportunities to come to her. She asked O.B. to go with her, but he refused saying that he couldn't let Max down by leaving. After one last-ditch attempt to convince O.B. to come with her, she walked out the door. Later, Max convinced O.B. to leave with Summer, saying that she was the best thing that's ever happened to him. They raced to the bus station in the MOBS van, arriving just as the bus was about to leave. O.B. hopped on the bus and told Summer that she only asked him twice to leave, and everyone knows that it's three times for luck. After a hug and a kiss, they departed for London with Max watching on. Starring in musicals After arriving in London, Summer set about trying to find Andrew Lloyd Webber so that she could try to get a part in one of his musicals. In February 2008, despite her nerves during an audition, Summer was offered the role of Maria in The Sound of Music, one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musicals. Summer finally prepared to leave the village for good, but had to leave without O.B. when he changed his mind about leaving. O.B. later changed his mind and found Summer, and they reconciled. Background information *Following her departure from Hollyoaks, actress Summer Strallen also went on to play Maria in The Sound of Music from February 2008 to February 2009. Strallen had been cast as Maria a month prior to her on-screen debut as Summer Shaw, and producer Tony Wood suggested to Andrew Lloyd Webber that the character of Summer was created for publicity for The Sound of Music. Andrew also appeared in three episodes in February 2008. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:Students Category:Past characters